Maybe We'll Wish for Better Days
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: What if Jerry had arrived at the crash just a minute later? Sam has a little conversation with the three severed heads in the trunk of Tanya's car. Set during 2x03. Heavily hinted Sam/Andy. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: Well, I'm afraid to say that I'm a bit stuck on my other story "You're My Someone Else" and it's taking me a lot longer to finish it. So, I thought that I'd take a bit of a breather on that and write this.

I got the idea for this when I was watching a clip on YouTube of Sam and Andy in 2x03 with the severed heads. Someone had commented saying that Sam says, "Not your best day either, huh?" right before Jerry comes to see the heads. I didn't catch it the first time but once I heard it, the plot bunny started hopping away. So, I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Rookie Blue. And I definitely don't own the line from _Made of Honor _that I slipped in there somewhere...

_Maybe We'll Wish for Better Days_

He always hated working on a full moon and it wasn't just because of general superstition. Crazy shit happened. Drunk driving went through the roof, homicides popped up left and right, severed heads showed up in people's trunks, young rookies got engaged.

See? Crazy shit.

He scowled at that last incident. Trust Callaghan to pop the question on a day that could only get worse for Sam. And to think that when he had gotten to the station that morning after an excellent pre-shift workout and steaming coffee made just the way he liked it by his favorite barista, the thought that he could possibly escape the full moon's wrath even dared to cross his mind.

What a bunch of shit.

Climbing out of the blue sedan's back seat, Sam straightened his vest and threw a quick look at Andy who had been diligently taking statements while he searched the car for any evidence of the owner. Immediately, his stomach clenched at the thought that she was now even further from his reach than ever.

His scowl still firmly etched on his face, he walked over to the trunk and once again, his gaze found the three neatly severed heads. And here he was thinking that he'd seen it all when he responded to a call from Toronto General last year about a man who had shown up at the ER asking them to help him with a dead body. _People these days_.

Sam whipped out his flashlight, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all, and gently began poking around.

"Not your best day either, huh?" he muttered to the heads as he peeked around them. "You're not the only one. Mine's been pretty shitty too. Probably not as bad as yours but…" Hardly caring that talking to three severed heads was beyond absurd, he continued with his monologue. "You know that other officer that was over here? She's my rookie. Got my ass busted while I was undercover, blew the whole operation. Eight months of my life, gone with hardly anything to show for it. All because of her. She's a piece of work, that one." The corners of his lips quirked into a fond smile but it quickly disappeared as he remembered the recent series of events. "And now she's engaged. To the blond boy-wonder himself. And I was having a pretty good day up until Best announced it at parade. I don't get it. I mean, who the hell gets married at 28? And to someone they've only known for a few months, no less." _Oh shut up, Swarek, _chimed a tiny voice in his head_. If you had been the one to ask her what Callaghan just had and she said yes, you wouldn't be complaining, would you?_ He clenched his jaw. _Fuck off_, he snapped back silently. "I just don't want her to get hurt, you know? Purely from an 'I'm your partner and we look out for each other.' kinda way, of course. 'Cause, you know, we're just friends and all and she's too busy staring at Callaghan all moony like he shits unicorns or something. Hell, he probably does. Wouldn't surprise me." He scoffed bitterly at this and his hands balled into fists on their own accord. To this day, he hated how the word "friend" tasted in his mouth when he said it but he took what he got and if what he got was the "friend" end of the stick then so be it. "So, I guess we're all in the same boat, huh?" he sighed dejectedly as he flicked off his flashlight.

"Whoa! There they are! Fantastic! What do we got?"

Jerry's suspiciously cheerful voice broke Sam from his one-sided conversation with the heads, causing him to pull away from the duffle with a slight jerk. _You're losing it, Sammy. What's next? You gonna ask McNally if you can walk her down the aisle? _

He mentally took a grenade, pulled the pin, and stuffed it in the mouth of the disembodied voice.

_Goddamn full moon_.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it. Just a fun little scene. If that line was ad-libbed (which I'm almost positive it was), then Ben Bass is a genius. I just wanted to hug Sam after hearing that. Anyways, please take the time to leave a review. I really appreciate them. Cheers and I'll try to get the last chapter of "You're My Someone Else" up as soon as I can. :)

Oh, and the call Sam mentions about a guy showing up at the hospital with a dead body? True story. Not in Toronto but a city in Arizona, I believe. A guy drove up to the ER frantically trying to get staff to save his friend, a woman who had been dead for a few days already. Like Sam said, crazy shit.


End file.
